1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to support stands, particularly, to a support stand for a flat-panel display monitor.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
LCDs or flat-panel display monitors offer advantages, over cathode ray tubes (CRTs) such as a greatly reduced size, and better image quality. Furthermore, because of the small weight of the LCD or flat-panel display, the viewing angle and the height of the monitor can be adjusted without moving the base of the monitor stand.
A typical support stand generally includes a monitor bracket for attaching to the flat-panel display monitor, a rotatable bracket for fixing the monitor bracket, an elevating support, a support member, and a base member for mounting the support member. The rotatable bracket is rotatably hinged to an end of the elevating support by a first hinge assembly. The support member is hinged to another end of the elevating support by a second hinge assembly. The elevating support includes a pair of first supporting washers, a pair of second supporting washers, a pair of front link shafts, a pair of back link shafts, and a supporting board. An end of each front link shaft is attached to an end of one of the first supporting washers and an end of each back link shaft is attached to another end of the same one of the first supporting washers. Another end of each front link shaft is attached to an end of each the second supporting washers and another end of each back link shaft is attached to another end of the same one of the second supporting washer. The supporting board includes two sidewalls. Each side wall includes a first end portion and a second portion. The first supporting washers are attached to the first end portions of sidewalls of the supporting board by pivotal shafts of the first hinge correspondingly, and the second supporting washers are attached to the second end portions of sidewalls of the supporting board by pivotal shafts of the second hinge correspondingly. One of the second end portions of the supporting board defines a curved retaining groove. The support member includes an inner side portion and a retaining piece formed at the inner side portion corresponding to the curved retaining groove.
A viewing angle of the flat-panel display monitor mounted on the typical support stand can be adjusted by rotating the rotatable bracket relative to the elevating support. A height of the flat-panel display monitor can be adjusted by rotating the elevating support relative to the support member. The retaining piece of the support member engaging in the curved retaining groove of the link bracket is configured for restricting an adjusting range of the height of the flat-panel display monitor. However, the retaining piece is easily abraded or damaged by an exterior force. As a result, the flat-panel display monitor may not remain stable at the height selected by a user. Therefore, the typical support stand has a relatively short usage life.
Therefore, a new support stand for a flat-panel display monitor is desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcomings.